My Sundown
by Mondie
Summary: Surprise songfic for SHADE! Jack's finally ready to leave for Santa Fe... he just needs someone to jumpstart it. Jimmy Eat World's "My Sundown".


Author's Note: I don't own Jack ~He's a Disney creation~. Or Sarah Jacobs ~Disney claims her. I don't know why. I wouldn't~. Or Newsies ~Disney gets THAT honor, too~. I don't own Shade ~Shade owns herself. Rocket science, this is.~ Or Jimmy Eat World ~They're either owned by themselves or by their die-hard fans, I haven't figured that one out yet~. Or this song, which is sung by Jimmy Eat World ~I'm tellin' ya, I'm a genius here~. Heck, I don't even own a car ~Well, I do, but it's invisible~. So don't sue me. If I can't afford a car, that's proof enough that you won't get much money from me ~I spend it all too quickly. I can't save for the life of me~.

However, I *do* own a Christmas tree that is set up year-round ~It's purtyful~. Right Kimi? Yup.__

**_..:: My Sundown ::..___**

_[[I see it around me_

_I see it in everything_

_I could be so much more than this]]_

            Jack stared at everything surrounding him in the neon of the setting sun. He loved being a newsie, really he did. The camaraderie, the kinship, the brotherhood of himself and the other unloved street wretches was enough to make any single soldier proud. But was this his true potential? To live a mundane life of papers, headaches, and Sarah Jacobs? The girl was pretty, and sweet, and dull as a rock.

            Sighing, he pulled a dime novel from his back pocket. On the cover was the faded, much-pored-over and much-desired picture of Santa Fe, New Mexico. Pulling his black cowboy hat onto his head, he closed his eyes and imagined himself on the lone range. Kissing beautiful saloon girls, waving to the other cowboys, who he knew by name from frequenting the spot often enough. _Howdy, Tex. Hiya, Ralph. Ella Mae, is that a new dress?_

_            He put the book back in his pocket and shoved himself off the crate he'd been sitting on. He hustled out of the alley, putting his hands in his pockets and whistling a jaunty tune that was no real song. Completely tuned in to himself and no one else, he didn't notice the girl until he'd run into her._

            She made a sound of complaint, then turned and glared into his eyes. The two didn't say anything, just stared at each other. Her eyes grew softer around the edges as seconds ticked into minutes. Finally she reached back behind her head and shoved a white cowboy hat, identical to Jack's except the color, onto her head. The two continued to stare at each other, two obscures caught in a moment. She suddenly seemed to realize how long she'd been gawking at him.

            She spit into her right palm and extended it to him. "Shade," she introduced herself.

            "Jack," he said, spitting in his own hand and shaking hers.

            She turned on her heel and started away, in the direction she'd been headed before. Mentally, Jack ran through a map of the city. "Wheah ya goin'?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

            She turned back to him and raised her eyebrows. "Da train yahds. Santa Fe won' wait fer us cowhands fereveh. Ya comin'?"__

_[[I said my goodbyes_

_This is my sundown_

_I'm gonna be so much more than this]]_

            Jack felt a shiver of excitement as he put his extra shirt into a sack. He'd convinced Shade to hold off for the night, inviting her to sleep in an extra bed in the bunkroom of the Newsboys' Lodging House. The room was now devoid of any activity save him and her. Everyone else had gone out selling already.

            He'd said goodbye the night before. It hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be.

            And now… now he'd finally be going to Santa Fe. _Santa Fe! His mind reeled with the thought. A far away dream becoming the truth… his brain could scarcely grasp the theory._

            Shade was sitting on her bunk, restless. She would have rather jumped the train the night before. It would have been much easier, with the darkness to cloak their activity. Now they'd have to chance it in the daytime. _If only he hadn't had to say goodbye to his friends… she thought, watching him clear his bedside table into his sack. She felt a smirk tug at the corners of her mouth. __Damn sentimental fool._

_[[I need you to show me the way from crazy_

_I wanna be so much more than this]]_

            Jack licked his lips anxiously as they neared the train yards. "I don' know how much I'se got," he said apologetically, "but I'se will help ta pay fer yer ticket, too."

            Shade started and turned to stare at him. He'd help _pay for her? She'd never ridden a train that way before. She was about to protest, but just then they reached the station. Jack importantly stepped up to the window, and when he was told the price, he let out a loud whoop that caused others waiting for their trains to turn and stare at him. Shade flushed and hid beneath the brim of her hat. "Ya heah dat, Shade? I'se kin pay fer both 'a ours tickets!"_

            She saw his elation and wondered if it was a mistake to invite him along.

            Then she surveyed his handsome profile. _A mistake? Nah…_

            The pair had quite a while to wait for their train to come. They sat down on the wooden platform, out of people's way. Jack confided in her, telling her of his lifelong dream of Santa Fe, how it'd come to embody freedom in his mind. Shade bit her lip, hoping Santa Fe would be everything he thought it would be, and knowing that it never could be. But during their short time together already, she'd already begun to feel close to him. She knew she'd have to help him make Santa Fe wonderful.

            As their train chugged into the station, she reflected that it was actually an exciting challenge.

            Though looking shabbier and mangier than any of the other ladies, Shade got to hold her head just as high as she climbed up the passenger car's stairs. Jack smiled at the superiority on her face. He'd gathered that she'd never ridden by ticket before.

_[[With one hand high_

_You'll show them your progress_

_You'll take your time_

_But no one cares]]_

            The car was crowded, noisy, and at a standstill as the train waited, still at the station. They still had five more minutes before it was supposed to leave. Jack sat next to the window, with Shade at his side. She'd leaned back in the seat, her hat covering her face, though there was a stifling heat shifting through the cabin. Jack looked out the window, pressing his face and hand against the dirty pain of glass. He wondered what Sarah was thinking right now. He hadn't been able to tell her goodbye.

            Strangely, he found he didn't regret it.

            This new revelation stirred him, and he moved back from the window.__

_[[I could be so much more than this_

_I wanna be so much more than this_

_I could be so much more than this_

_I wanna be so much more than this_

_I wanna be so much more than this_

_I wanna be so much more than this]]_

            Jack looked down at his hands, chapped. He looked at his clothes, smudged with newspaper ink. He looked at his shoes, scuffed. He thought of himself selling papers, and scowled. He was doing the right thing.__

_[[Good good bye_

_Lovely time_

_Good good bye_

_Tinsel shine]]_

            He knew he'd miss the boys. Hell, they had been his family for as many years as he'd been on the streets. The only ones to really care whether or not he lived.

            He felt a little guilty about leaving them behind. They still had to live their unfulfilled lives selling papers for little money, little food, little comfort. But none of them had loathed it, as he had. They had all adapted. They'd all been content. None of them felt a clash in their sides when they thought of where else they could be.

            The train began to move. Shade sat up happily, her hat falling into her lap. "I love when dey foist move," she explained to Jack, reaching over and catching his hand. He looked at their joined hands for a moment, shocked by the honesty and easiness of the gesture. Then he smiled to himself, twining his fingers in between hers.__

_[[Good good bye_

_I'll be fine_

_Good good bye_

_Good good night]]_

            And though he didn't know why they'd been brought together, he did know that they were going to look out for each other. It hadn't been a chance meeting. Someone wanted them to stick together. He wasn't about to let that Someone down.

            No matter what, Santa Fe would be wonderful.

            And maybe only because of the fact that Jack had Shade.


End file.
